ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeof J. Caravelle
Jeof J. Caravelle, 47 years of age, is an Italian professional wrestler. Currently, he was wrestling in Pro Wrestling FIRE until it became defunct. Now hes retired. Hes the former PWF Pristine Champion, a former OOBW (Out Of Bounds Wrestling) World Champion, and was awarded the "OOBW Up and coming Wrestler of the year 1998" Medal. Jeof has a 20 year old son named Evan Caravelle, who is now working in UWL. = Early Life= Jeof was born in Perugia, Italy in the year 1962. His father was a simi famous Italian wrestler that went by the name of Campre D. Caravelle. Jeofs life was simple until he found out about wrestling. He was hooked sense he first saw his dad wrestle, and trained everyday to become a professional wrestler himself. Sometime in his late twenties Jeof had a son after sleeping with a hooker. The childs mother didn't want him so Jeof took custody. = career = Out Of Bounds Wrestling Jeof joined a professional Indy wrestling federation known as Out Of Bounds Wrestling in 1992, at the age of 30, under the ring name "Jobbing Jeof". For about a year Jeof was used to get guys over and job. The creative team noticed that Jeof was developing well, and decided to give him a character change. After jobbing to the then World champion, Jeof wasn't seen for a month. He would return to the OOBW ring as a mid carder with the ring name Bowey. "Bowey" had more losses then wins, but fially got over with the crowd after beating a former world champion in a first Blood Match in 1997. Jeof continued to show maturing improvement in ring throughout the rest of '97. Up and coming wrestler of the year, and winning it big In 1998, Jeof was awarded the OOBW Up and coming Wrestler of the year 1998 Medal. Though still without championship gold, Jeof had made a name for himself and jumped from mid carder to upper carder. Jeof turned heel for the first time in '99, being disqualified in a match for the OOBW National Championship. Jeof would continue to disqualify himself and making his opponents bleed. Jeof, still under the ring name Bowey, would start calling himself The Red Surfer. Eventually, late in 2000, Jeof went against the OOBW world champ in a hardcore match and beat him to gain the OOBW World Championship. Though Jeof wouldn't hold this championship for long (Twelve Days), he was considered a world champion. OOBW becoming Defunct Jeof continued to feud for whoever happened to be in the world title scene, but always came up short In March, 17th, 2001 the Out Of Bounds Wrestling Federation was bought out by a big time wrestling federation, and thus became defunct. Jeof went back to Italy to wrestle various small Indy promotion's, finally settling in Warriors of Wrestling. His ring name would be changed to The Italian Innovator, then eventually to Blood Pump. in 2006, Jeof botched his desperation finisher The Super Brain Surgery (Top rope brainbuster, recently renamed The Bloody End) on Jesse Kidd and was suspended from wrestling in Altamura' Italy for a year, and from Warriors of Wrestling indefinitely. Jeof decided to seek out another federation that had titles and championships. National Wrestling Alliance - GRIND, and Samurai Sword Jeof joined his first major promotion in 2006, NWA GRIND. Jeof didn't do anything of recognition in NWA, except for attacking Calderez and Noble in a battle royal (After being eliminated). Jeof decided he needed a break from wrestling and came back to Pertugia for a few months. Six months later Jeof had heard that there was a new federation in Japan, and it included a few familiar wrestlers he had seen on TV. Jeof immediately jumped at the opportunity and signed. This federation, known as Samurai Sword, didn't last too long, but it did last long enough for Jeof to re establish himself as a force to be reconed with. Jeof won his first match against Smart Mark, but lost the next week in a tournament for the "Samurai Sword World Championship" against Matt Mathews. Jeof would then go on to start a feud with Bonesnap, which would eventually carry its way to the Quixotic Wrestling League. At Samurai Sword's first (and only) PPV, Jeof came out of his BRUTAL hardcore match with Bonesnap as the victor. Soon after Samurai Sword would fall to debt, and Jeof was once again looking for a place to wrestler. Quixotic Wrestling League, and the forming of The Blood Line It didn't take long for Jeof to find out about the Quixotic Wrestling League(QWL for short). It was run by someone who had formerly wrestled in both GRIND and Samurai Sword, Kurt Noble. Jeofs first match in the QWL was with his rival Bonesnap, this time for a spot in A world title match at the Pay-Per-View Independence From Imagination. Again Jeof came out victorious. Jeof would continue to win and gain massive heel heat in the following weeks. Jeofs second match was against one of his opponents that would later face him at the PPV, Obscene. Jeof beat his opponent, and proceeded to attack him after the match. A tag team known as The Exploding Thunder, which consided of Conar and Tereno Blevelor, seemingly came in for the save. Instead they turned heel and helped Jeof attack Obscene. Jeof then, with Conar and Tereno, formed The Blood Line. Jeofs Third match was against PacMan, a young and brash newcomer. The match was set to be a 30 Minute Submission Match, but the match was changed to a regular submission match. Jeof attacked PacMan during his entrance and threw him in the ring. Jeof then applied his finishing submission, The Bloody Grip, and made PacMan tap out in less than thirty seconds. By the time Independence From Imagination came by, Jeof had gained quite a winning streak. Jeof had two matches in the PPV, an Opening match against Obscene in a First Blood Match, and the Main Event for the Paramount Championship against Obscene and Rick X in a Ironman Triple Threat Match. Jeof had lost both of these matches, effectively destroying his winning streak, and his chance of being the first Paramount Champion. SWC, Samurai Sword, and Paramount world titles Blood Pump had heard that Phenomenal Blu had brought over the SWC and Samurai Sword titles to the QWL, and had effectively won them in his match with Harrison. Blood Pump would target Blu, and has solidified a feud by having the audacity to ask Blu's good friend and prodege, Harrison, to join the Blood Line. Harrison declined, and Blu had an idea for a tag match. In the next PPV, the main event will be Obscene and Blood Pump (Jeof) V.s. Harrison and The Phenomenal Blu. The man who gets the pin gains Blu's SWC and Samurai Sword championships, and Obscenes Paramount championship. Not long ago, Bonesnap has returned to again face Blood Pump during Pride(Weekly show), in another Hardcore match. There was no winner in this match. Along with Bonesnap, Christian Kane has tooken interest in decimating Blood Pump. A match was made with Christian Kane and Blood Pump, but Blood Pump was "seemingly" arrested, so Blood Pump was replaced by one of his Blood Line members, Tereno. Universial Wrestling League Feuding with Pickles After QWLs crash, Blood Pump signed with UWL. Blood Pump managed to win his debut match against Ryan Patalano, But lost to Nick Pickles via roll up pin. This loss would spark a month long feud. Blood Pump challenged Pickles to a Buckets of Blood match for the upcoming supercard, but Pickles declined. Blood Pump lost his third match to Jerry McLean, due in part to Pickles interfeerence. Blood Pump SQUASHED El Chupacabras Majestuoso in their match, a man who had been on a roll before then. On that same night Blood Pump sent a message to Nick Pickles, stating he'll make it personal if Pickles keeps avoiding Blood Pumps innovated match. On 10/1/08, Blood Pump tagged with former rival, Obscene to defeat Nick Pickles & Ares Guerrero in the UWL arena. After the match Blood Pump and Nick Pickles had a brief brawl, and ended up busting each other open. Nick has recently accepted Blood Pumps Buckets of Blood match after finding out something happened to his bodyguard, Bubba. Through pain and Blood, Blood Pump prevailed in defeating Nick Pickles, avenging his first lost to him. Chasing after the United States title Blood Pump has recently Verbally insulted EPIC, Tim Harrison in particular, saying he wants Tims UWL United States Championship, and has been put into a triple threat against Harrison and McClean for the upcoming supercard, Southern Comfort, for the U.S. Title. Blood Pump defeated Thaurer in 10-16-08's TV Taping, but by disqualification after Thaurer attacked Blood Pump with a chair, which was introduced by Blood Pump. Blood Pump had failed to take The U.S. Title from Tim Harrison during the triple threat at Souther Comfort due to being counted out at the last second, as a result Blood Pump has continued to harass Tim. Blood Pump faced Thaurer for the second time, this time picking up the win cleanly. Blood Pump was set to face Christian Kane at the beginning of 2009 at the UWL, but the federation went under, leaving Jeof (Who threw away the Blood Pump gimmick a month before the UWL fell) jobless. Pro Wrestling FIRE New Beginnings/Jeof Vs. Christian Kane Feud Jeof has recently signed with PWF (Along with his cousin Banado) after a two and a half month hiatus from wrestling, and plans to wrestle without the "Blood Pump" gimmick. Jeof faced Christian Kane, an old enemy, at the beginning of March (3/1/09), and won. However, after the match Christian Kane spat in Jeofs face, effectively rekindling their feud. At the Internet Taping, 3/8/09, Jeof tagged with Alex Kharne to face Christian Kane and the Pristine champ, Paul Sant, and won by pinning Christian Kane once more. A week later, after Jeofs match with Alex Kharne (Which Jeof won), Jeof interfeered in Christian Kanes match and got between Christian and the ring, effectively ending the match in a double countout. Afterwards, Jeof viciously assaulted Christian. Jeof was set to take on Christian Kane once more at the Chi-Town shuffle supercard, this time in a Submission match and for a shot at the Pristine Championship. The Submission match ended in a draw for the two, with both Jeof and Christian Kane tapping out to an ankle lock applied to each other. After the match Jeof joined forces with The Collective, signifying a solid heel turn. Joining the Collective/Becoming Pristine Champion The draw between Jeof and Christian Kane caused a stir in the Pristine contender scene. Rather than a rematch taking place, Jeof had been placed in a fatal four way elimination match against Christian Kane, Alex Kharne, whom had at Chi Town Scuffle lost against the Pristine champ, and the Pristine Champ Paul Sant himself. On the line was Pauls championship, and the match was to take place at Internet Taping number XVII, 4/5/2009. Jeof won the match, gaining the Pristine Championship. The week after, Jeof wrestled with seasoned veteran, Kalius Holmes, and managed to wrestle to a draw (Through interfeerence on Christian Kanes part). After the match Jeof was assaulted by Leon, whom had earlier attacked another Collective member, Adam Abel. Jeof defended his PWF Pristine Championship against long time foe Christian Kane at the DVD Taping, and appropriately named, Arch Enemies, using his "Bloody End" finisher for the first time in three years to put Christian Kane away at the last second, and at the same time put a 'temporary' end to his war with Christian. The Faction Wars Jeof Was offered his first lost to a major Collective enemy, Leon Tyrell, whom had defeated Jack Benevolence in an Iron Man match the previous week (Arch Enemies). After the match (After The Collective storm the ring), Aiden Bamford came out to announced a 4-on-4 Elimination tag team match to take place At Inconceivable Actions. The match will include Four members of The Collective vs Kurt Noble, Leon Tyrell, Kailus Holmes, and a fourth person. Bamford also stated that Jeof Caravelle would defend his PWF Pristine Championship against against Tobias Blythe next week. Needless to say, Jeofs underestimation costed him the match, and Tobias Blythe was awarded the PWF Pristine Championship. The week after, Jeof along with his Collective brother Abel defeated the Sky Pirates. Jeof had stated that, for the time being, he is done with The PWF Pristine Championship and seeks a main event run. This upcoming week, Jeof gets his chance to prove himself in a match with Kurt Noble and long time enemy Christian Kane. The main event everyone has been waiting for the past month is next week; Inconceivable Actions PWF Heavyweight Championship Ultimate Survivor Match. It will be Kurt Noble©, Leon Tyrell, Kailus Holmes, & Christian Kane vs. Jack Benevolence, Adam Abel, Frankie Alix, & Jeof Caravelle. *Supermania V* Jeof participated in the super event, hosted by Bobby and Mike McManus. After his challenge to Jerry McClean and Tim Harrison had been accepted, the three competed in a Triple Threat rematch at Supermania V. Jerry McClean eventually won after forcing Tim Harrison to submit. Hiatus & Return/Jeof Vs. Sky Pirates V.2 Before Supermania V, Jeof had a match with Tala (Now known as Josh Eagles), and came out on the losing end. The match ended up dislocating Jeofs arm, which was further agitated in his match against Garrett Black. After Jeofs match he had to take a break from wrestling for about a month. During the hiatus, Jeofs whereabouts had been unknown, but apparently something happened during his rest. Jeofs return match was a tag team match, one where he had to tag with long time enemy Christian Kane against Johnny Taylor and Keith Skyfire. Though Jeof and Christian won, Jeof had, beforehand, announced vindetta against Johnny Taylor, which started a feud between him and both Keith Skyfire and Johnny Taylor. Jeofs next match would be a triple threat which included Dustin Douglas and Christian Kane against the Sky Pirates and Delikado, a match The Collective lost. Before the match a Best of Three series, which was to involve Jeof Caravelle and Dustin Duglas against The Sky Pirates. The week after, Jeof took on Keith Skyfire and won the match. The same, however, would not happen with Dustin, who lost to Johnny in their match. After Dustins match The Collective came and ex-communicated Dustin Duglas. Jeofs new partner would be Collectives newest member, a man named Bart Sawyer, otherwise known as The Fat White Guy. Best of Three Series & Devastation of Omega/The Faction War Ends Despite miscommunications, Jeof and Bart formed a loose alliance within The Collective, known as JeoFWG, and had a series of matches with The Sky Pirates. The first of these three bouts took place at Feel The Burn, which Jeof and Bart won.The second bout would take place a two weeks later, which JeoFWG lost, but before that Jeof had claimed victory on one of Omegas best, Gerrett Black, and following the tag match loss he had won against Paul York, a controversial competitor and future world champion whom had yet to lose in singles competition against anyone up til then. The week after Jeof was set to go against another Omega member, Delikado, in an Anything goes match. Prior to the match, Jeof had wins on all but two Omega members, Thibor and Delikado. Jeof's run of luck would end with his loss at the hands of Delikado. Price of Freedom had come. Roughly a month prior, Aiden had made a 5 vs 5 Steel Cqage Match between Omega and Collective, in which the losing team must disband. Despite a hard fought attempt, The Collectives instability had gotten the best of them and Omega would win, shortly disbanning themselves in the weeks to come. The Advent Cup/End of the Best of Three Series/Tag Championship Match Despite The Collectives death, JeoFWG were still a team, albeit increasingly unstable. Still, they managed to win the last match in the Best of Three series against the Sky Pirates, guaranteeing them a shot at the Tag Champions. Meanwhile, Jeof hade been a force of recon in the Advent Cups A Division, until he ran into Josh Eagles. Despite his efforts, Jeof would lose the Advent Cup A division finals, and as a result, lose his chance to climb out of mid card hell. Things went from bad to worse when JeoFWG failed to put away Flap and Caos for the Tag Championships. The Tag Match would be Jeof's last chance to compete in the PWF, as he would be severely injured in McManus's one shot event, Hallowicked. *Hallowicked* Despite setbacks in the PWF, and a sore back, Jeof had planned to return to his former status of greatness against Rival Gillie Mae in a buckets of blood match, a match seen only once prior to this event. Putting on what would be a sleeper match, the two induced pain to each other that would be difficult to duplicate. In mid match, Jeof would tear his knee ligaments in a high spot risky move, and as such the match had to be improvised and shortened. After the match, Jeof was rushed to the hospital and treated for his injuries. As a result of the match, he would be unable to compete for the next four months. Recovery & Return Ever sense the knee injury, Jeofhad tried his hand at managering a young man named Cory Levy, feeling their similar personalities would lead to success, but Jeof proved to be unprepared for the jump from wrestler to manager. He still kept a loose alliance with Cory, though the two hardly communicate. Recently, Jeof has returned to the ring, showing he is ready to compete again (despite his knee injury not being healed all the way). He was scheduled to return 4/4/2010, against an unknown opponent.The opponent ended up being Tobias Blythe, the man whom humiliated Jeof by beating him for the Pristine Championship. Jeof made quick work of the pirate. The week after, Jeof continued his winning ways against terry Glover. Forming The Uprising When Jeof returned, he caught the attention of Bronx Bomber, also known as Mario Jeffers. The two briefly feuded up until Inconceivable Actions II. Leading up to the event, Jeof had dropping hints of asking The Bomber a question 'he wouldn't want to refuse'. Before IA II, Jeof tagged with Cory Levy, his acquaintance, against Jeff Charisma and Storm, winning the Tag match with his trademark Spinning Cradle Piledriver. After going against, and beating The Bomber at IA II, Jeof asked him to 'wrestle under the flag of Anarchy and Chaos'. Bronx accepted and The Uprising was born. Jeof continued to push his impressive win streak with wins over Storm and The Natural Disasters (With stable Mate Cory Levy). Along the way, The Uprising picked Tenney up, solidifying the faction. Bronx Bombers Betrayal & The Wrestling World Cup The 5/16/2010 edition of 'PWF Ignition' proved to be tumultuous for Jeof and The Uprising. Jeof was set to face a former Omega member, Thibor Dragosani, and was quick to remind people that Thibor was one of two men from omega that he never single handedly defeated. Jeof made his word truth, and defeated the former Omega member, increasing his streak, but the night would turn sour. Sometime, late in the show, Jeof had planned to harm one of the officials by luring him out and having Bronx Bomber hit him with a steel pipe. As it would turn out, the plan horribly backfired, with Bronx betraying Jeof and nailing him in the head. After a small brawl, Jay had announced that the two would be put into PWF's first ever Stretcher match, which Jeof lost. After the Feud, Jeof became a participant in The Wrestling World Cup and represented Italy. Jeof managed to make it to the World Cup Simi-Finals before being knocked out of the Tournament by long time Rival Jerry McClean. Jeof was given a chance to redeem himself and gain third place against another long time rival, Josh Eagles, but fell short. =In Wrestling= *'Finishing Moves and Signatures' :*''Brainbuster from the top rope'' :*'Spinning Piledriver' :*'Inverted Indian Deathlock' :*''Anaconda Vice'' :*''A reverse STF Submission'' :*''Iron Claw'' :*King Crab Hold :*Brain Surgery Two Brainbusters :*360 SSP :*Bleeding Brain (Back Wrenching Dragon Sleeper) :*Torture Rack *'Theme Music' :*'All Nightmare Long by Metallica' (2009 - 2010) :*Hungry for Heaven by Dio (2008 - 2009) :*The Day That Never Comes By Metallica (2008) :*Raining Blood By Slayer (2003 - 2008) :*Metal Shock By Flotsam & Jetsam(1996 - 2001) :*Generic Jobber music (1995 - 1996) Buckets of Blood See also: Buckets of Blood Jeof is the sole Innovator and creator of Buckets of Blood. The match mixes various elements of First blood and Hardcore matches, along with its own unique regulations. This match would eventually lead to Jeofs retirement (not immediately, but roughly four months afterwords, as Jeofs knee problems grew worse). One of the only two ways to win, and the only real way to win, is to force your opponent to bleed one pint of blood into a bucket with your opponents name on it. The match has seen use twice, against Nick Pickles and Gillie Mae. Though it has been mentioned in earlier federations (But cancelled due to opponent moving to another federation). Rivals *Bonesnap *Obscene *Tim Harrison *Christian Kane *Nick Pickles *Jerry McClean *Delikado *Adam Abel *Jack Benevolence *The Bronx Bomber Achievments Out Of Bounds Wrestling Up and coming Wrestler of the year 1998 Out Of Bounds Wrestling World Champ PWF Pristine Championship Champ Personal life Jeof Caravelle is a big fan of Traditional Heavy Metal, like Dio, Saxon and Iron Maiden, among other bands. He is often seen 'Throwing up the Horns' in tribute to the now late Ronnie James Dio, and has been doing so sense his wrestling debut in the early 90's. He has a son named Evan Caravelle, who was bornin 1990 after Jeof slept with a hooker without a condom. Despite training his son and teaching him a lot about wrestling, the two are not on good terms. Jeof has a Plott Hound Dog he found during one of his promo's, and named it 'Fortunato', which is Italian for Lucky. Now and days he usually spends his time in his house and resting his legs while Fortunato keeps him company. Though he'll often bad mouth and belittle them in character, Jeof is fond friends of Tim Harrison, Kurt Noble, The Phenomenal Blu, Gillie Mae, and Jerry McClean in real life, and even shares a drink with Tim and Gillie on occasion. Before retiring, Jeof talked backstage about it often in the 2010 after his virtually career ending 'Buckets of Blood' match with Gillie Mae. He stated that 'My Time is about done. I think its about time some of the younger kids get a chance.' He finally retired after PWF went defunct. Jeof's backstage attitude was often considered 'poor', and he has been known as a loose cannon when it comes to disagreements.